Tower of Chaos
by Kristina M.P
Summary: Hayato is a beautiful cursed princess that was locked up in a tower and only true loves first kiss could break her curse... Or maybe a baseball loving idiot. A dabble of random stories where our lovely KHR characters would be thrown into the fairy tale or supernatrual world cause the author is bored! AU. Gender Bending. M Rated.Full Summary Inside!


Tower of Chaos

Main Summary: A dabble of random stories where our lovely KHR characters would be thrown into the fairy tale or supernatrual world cause the author is bored! AU. Gender Bending. M Rated. Full Summary inside!

Full Summary: Hayato is a beautiful cursed princess that was locked up in a tower and only true loves first kiss could break her curse... Or maybe a baseball loving idiot. Takeshi is an average and a handsome boy, who was sent to go rescue the prince as an order from the cruel prince Bel. Bel has threatened their village and had forced Takeshi to go kill the heartless black dragon and rescue the princess for him so he could marry her and become king. With the help of his best friend, Tsunako, he makes his journey to the dark castle where the princess was held captured. But what's this? The princess was not at all the damsels in distress as he thought her to be and finds himself falling for here on their way back to the kingdom. And darn it Tsuna! You just had to charm the black dragon known as Reborn with your cute loveable self!

Warning: Gender Bend, Another Universe, DragonReborn, Nutity, Comments on sexual activities, swearing, Mega OOC, 5YL time line, NO MAFIA, and unfortunately may have typos

Rating: M (for Hayato cursing and sexual contents)

Genus: Slight attempt at Humor, Romance, And Adventure!

Main Pairings: 80 x Fem59, R x Fem27

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR characters, the picture cover is mine!

Beta: Don't have one and only relying on my writing abilities!

**A/N: This story was completely inspired and came to life when I was watching "Shrek" with my little sister and I just HAD to write this and get it off my chest! And I'm not sure if I will be making this into a series of one-shots or if this will be just an ordinary shortish story, but I do know I will greatly enjoy writing this! And if you're going to criticize me, please go easy! I regret nothing for writing this before anyone could get any similar ideas!**

**P.S: And I'm thinking about making Chrome "Cinderella" and Kyoya the "Prince charming" in the next story, give me your opinion! Oh! And Of course I'll be updating my other two stories too!**

Title: Dame Princess - Part 1

Third Person POV:

On the dark side of the eastern forest, a single small flicker of light could be seen and that light that came from a torch was heading towards the one place no one dares to go within 15 miles of. The tall young male that held up the blazing bright torch by its lower handle looks to be in his early adulthood, around 18 or 19. He was fairly taller than most boys his age by a couple of inches. The stupidly grinning boy with Japanese heritage has a pair of warm almond amber eyes with handsome, sharp feathers and a lean well built slightly tan body from doing sports. His dark hair was spiky and cut short as a never ending grin stays on his face almost permanently.

A nervous short brunette girl stood close next to him, flinching and twitching in paranoia when she would hear the bushes shuffling or dead leaves from trees shaking from the light breezy wind of the mildly cold starless night. Unlike the boy, who was calm and looks rather laid back despite the dark, spooky castle, he was cheerfully approaching while the girl fearfully follows after him. The brunette girl was the same age as the boy (but doesn't appear so) her short stature barely reaches the boy's chest, she had softer delicate features than the boy. Her milky snow white like skin that showed she was a indoors kinda gal, glowed in the moonlight and adorably wide honey brown with long thick light brown lashes would most definitely put any cute animal's pitiful stare to shame. Her shortish soft caramel gravity defying locks that reached her shoulders lightly sways in the light wind as her "M" shaped bangs cups her baby fat cheeks gently, her slim petite cute curvy femine body held no hint of self confidence and was practically screaming "Hey come and molest me!"

The teenage rightfully nervous girl and happy go lucky boy were known as close friends since elementary school.

The boy is known as Takeshi Yamamoto, the only son of a common sushi chef that would feed any traveler or the homeless when they're starving and needed a meal to fill their stomachs. Takeshi, because of his easy going charm and handsome face, had many stalke- . . . I mean . . . ADMIRES and suiters wanting to throw themselves at him cause he was obviously father material and that's what the town girl's thrive for when looking for the right husband. A handsome, caring, and easy to talk to man that could protect her. Though Takeshi, would casually reject or pretends to be oblivious to the girl's love confessions, he mostly uses the latter choice to avoid crazy fan girls. Takeshi didn't want to receive the town girl's so called love cause he knew from experience that they would only 'love' him if he continues to stay popular and their poor town's baseball star to show him off to others as if he was a trophy no one could else could receive. He wanted to try finding REAL love and affection like his father did when he and his mother fell in love and happily wedded each other despite how different hey were in status. His father was a medium class sushi chef while his mother was questionably richer than most people in the town. Takeshi was curious at some point when thinking about his dead mother, who had died giving birth to him, and he wondered who she was, but quickly never did question it ever again ever since the time his father paled and looked freaked out.

The anxious bunny girl next to Takeshi was known as Tsunako Sawada, or just Tsuna for short. The brunette was a kind, clumsy, timid and gentle girl, never one to cast away someone that was in need of help. She lived with her mother and helped around their little orphanage they own and would take any poor unwanted child in. A few times the parents of the child would regrettably give up their children because they couldn't afford to care for them any more and didn't want their child to starve while most of the time others just uncaringly dump their children on the streets because they just didn't give a damn and were living in their youth to the fullest, to only regret it later in life. This has caused Tsuna to develop a sense of self righteous moral and dreams to one day help her poor run down village and help bring the people that has lost hope back on their feet. She would regularly get sexual harassed by horny teenage boys (or drunk men) and would get ruthlessly bullied by the girls for 'stealing' Takeshi's attention, the reason why she had very few friends because the creepy perverted look in the boys' eyes would ring 'DANGER, RUN AWAY!' warning bells in her head. Girls were especially jealous when Tsuna would get constant comments and compliments from all kinds of men on how her divine beauty could pass off as a princess, much to Tsuna's bashful blush from getting such compliments and the jealous girls' has gotten into the habit of calling her "Dame" because of her clumsiness.

Now that brings us to exactly WHY the two close friends were now standing in front of the concrete road like bridge leading to the intimidating dark scary old castle. They were actually threatened, endangered, periled or whatever you may call it by the tenth generation prince, Belphegor.

Vongola Kindom, which was the land they were living on, was once a peaceful and content place to visit or live in. But one day, the day everyone secretly nicknames "The start of Hell", Prince Bel was announced as the next upcoming prince and king since the wise, caring old kind Nono had to soon retire and hand over the mantle to one of his many sons. But since all of his sons either died when going to battle or because of assassination, Nono had no choice but to give the next title to Bel cause he had no relatives he knew that were alive and had children. And the next three years, the considered low class villages were forced to pay ridiculously high taxes, not to the government or for the army, but for the prince because 'The princes had to have the most money in the world' (told by Bel himself) and those who dared to oppose him you would suddenly 'disappear' off the face of the earth. But there was one problem that stopped Bel from being completely in control and the king, he had to marry a real princess.

Reason why Tsuna's whole body was shaking and trembling like a newborn deer trying to walk for the first time as Takeshi cheerfully pulls her along by the hand to walk across the bridge, said scared tuna squeaked in fear when she saw lava surrounding the castle and underneath the bridge they were walking over. She could now guess why the prince couldn't escape on her own. It must be difficult, especially when a dragon was making it ever more so.

"T-Takeshi, despite our long journey here and our reason for doing this... I still don't see why WE have to be the only ones to do this mission!?" Tsunako shouts unnerved and had a mini heart attack when she saw burnt skeletons of soldiers and knights lying around the floor, more of them appearing the closer you approach the cursed castle. But what really made her sad and mentally cry was when she saw half of the knights swords were used on themselves and implanted in their chest or stomach, indicating that they rather commit suicide than face the terrifying dragon.

"Well, Tsuna, only I was supposed to go cause I willingly volunteered for the sake of our village. But you were so stubborn and worried about letting me go alone that the prince order you to also come along." Takeshi casually reminded before laughing in a good nature way as if he told the funniest joke, though he was inwardly very touch by Tsuna's concern for his well being.

Takeshi has stopped just in front of the entrance to the walk to a nearby skeleton knight as he took the useful armor off the corpse knight, only taking the helmet, arm braces and torso protector as he puts them on happily. "Yeah, I remember, but that man has no right to force us to our death! Were freaking teenagers you know!? Couldn't he send professional knights or something!?" Tsuna grudgingly replies, looking angry and unhappy with the unpleasant memory of the prince forcing her by a knife to the neck to go and back up her friend. She couldn't forget the guilt and horrified expression on her mother's face and she knew for a fact that her mother had no doubt tried to make some sort of contact with her father, the highest ranked knight that works and personally protects the king from assassins. Tsuna doubt her mother got the distressful message in time to her stupid slacker father that barely only visit them for half a day out of the whole year.

"Don't worry about it, Tsuna! Hahaha, if worst comes to shove, I'll protect you and the princess!" Takeshi said giddily while he swung the katana that his father gave him since he was 7, in a gesture saying that he would reassure Tsuna to chop off the dragon's head if it even tried to hurt them.

"How are you going to do that when the dragon is chasing and trying to roast us!?" Tsuna exclaims in slight disbelief, a man could only do so much after all. He can't protect two things at the same time and himself in the process, especially when the strongest dragon in the world was on your tail.

"Well, technically we were only told to get the princess. We don't really have to interact with the dragon or defeat him. So how about you stay and guard the door, and I go sneak around for the princess. It'll probably be faster this way, and if the dragon somehow does find out were here, then you could alert me and we can make a run for it. We're known as one of the few fastest runners in the kingdom you know." Takeshi laughs easily while Tsuna muses over the surprisingly well thought out plan.

"... O-okay, but I suggest you might find the princess faster if you look in the tallest tower." Tsuna reluctantly agrees as she tightens her hold around her hunting bow and a bag full of 10 arrows hanging behind her back. Takeshi nods and grins in good luck as he quickly, but quietly sprints into the dark old castle

~ 21 minutes later ~

... With Tsuna.

"Urg! What's taking him so long?" Tsuna said aloud to herself in mixed inpatient-ness and worry, "He should be back by now." She mumbles and looks on in worry at the entrance of the door, debating in her mind if she should go and check on her friend, he could be in danger and probably needs her help. Or worse, he could be lost, Takeshi wasn't know to be the smartest out of the cookie jar and gets lost easily when he doesn't pay attention.

While Tsuna was having a mental battle in her mind, she hasn't noticed a large figure stalking behind her and blocking the only escape of the small island. Tsuna froze and broke into a sweat when she finally realizes a large shadow was looming above her. She violently quivers like a leaf shaking in the harsh wind as she slowly turns her head around and almost fainted where she stood, it was a surprise she didn't faint at all.

It was none other than the fearsome ruthless black dragon, know as Reborn of the Sun Arcobaleno castle. The impassive Dragon had pure black scales, making it very hard to see in the dark. A spiked metal collar around his neck that had a long chain connected somewhere inside the castle. Three toes on each foot with sharp claws. A smooth, long scaly tail, two white horns, dark gray chest platelets going from his neck to his belly and spiky black hair / hair scale going down his neck like a Mohawk, but what Tsuna liked the most was his glowing yellow eyes, they looked so beautiful to her. The Dragon was also VERY big, bigger than 20 elephants combined.

Tsuna was frozen in mixed amazement and fear. Amazement cause not everyone gets to see a mythical dragon so up close before, and fear because she heard rumors of this dragon being able to kill 20 soldiers at once with only a flick of his tail. Tsuna snaps out of her shock once she saw the dragon take a step closer to her as she quickly brought out an arrow and placed it between the tight string, aiming the head of the sharp arrow at the slightly amused dragon. He was amused because most humans would never dare point a weapon at him because they would freeze in fear at the sight of him or run away while screaming like little girls. And if they did, it would be to threaten him. But this cute bunny was doing it to protect as she stood in front of the door, determined not to let the dragon pass her.

With an arrogant snort coming from the dragon's nose, he uses his tail to quickly trip the cute trembling girl from under her feet, making her cry in surprise and pain from hitting the floor roughly. Shakily, Tsuna got on her hands and knees as she tearfully glares (its an adorable pout to others) up at the dragon, who smirks in great entertainment. Reborn then uses his tail to wrap it around a surprised Tsuna like a cobra would its prey.

Just when Reborn was going to end the beautiful young girl's life by slowly leaning down and about to bite the girl's head off, he froze when he heard her soft frantic words coming out her mouth.

"W-wait! You're too cool for me to die by the claws of a handsome dragon as yourself!" Tsuna shrieks terrified out of her mind as she closes her eyes tightly, she opens one slowly once she realized her head was still connected to her neck.

Tsuna blinks in confusion when the dragon backs off slightly and just stares at her expectantly with sharp glowing cat like yellow eyes that silently said "Go on". Tsuna then finally realized the dragon was expecting her to continue complimenting him as a wide open mouth smirk appears on his lips, revealing all of his sharp, perfectly aligned teeth, much to Tsuna slight fear

"Y-yeah, a-and with your scary shar-. . . . I mean minty fresh white teeth, it really brings out a very dazzling handsome smile that could beat anyone else's in the world!" Tsuna continues with a slight shudder, trying to buy her friend enough time by distracting the dragon.

Reborn was to say, inwardly very flattered and not used to getting such compliments, even from other dragons cause they would avoid him like the plague and too fearful of him. Reborn knew Tsuna was saying these things to distract him from eating her, but he didn't care at the moment. He just loves it when he's acknowledged as the best in the world. Tsuna sighs silently in relief when she saw Reborn wasn't going to eat her at the moment as she quietly giggles at the smug happy smirk on the dragon's face.

Hearing the faint angelic giggle with his sensitive ears, Reborn looks down at Tsuna in mental confusion of why someone was laughing in his presence, no never laughs around him, they usually scream in terror and calling him a monster. Tsuna stops herself from giggling when she saw the dragon staring down at her with slight confusion in his glowing eyes, unable to suppress the humored wide smile from her lips as she told the dragon, "You're very funny ya know, it's kinda cute." Tsuna laughs softly while Reborn was stunned by the genuine bright beautiful smile pointed at him as he felt his heart made a loud thud.

Tsuna then becomes flabbergasted when Reborn lifts up his head and took a breath before blowing out a puff of smoke in the shape of a heart with a cupid's arrow in it . _'Oh no.'_ Tsuna thought with lips pressed in a tight line, she obviously got the message the dragon was trying to convey to her.

"Hieeeeeee!? I'm sorry mister dragon, but I'm not mentally or physically ready for that kind of relationship!?" Tsuna squeals loudly when Reborn suddenly leans down and picks her up high in the air by the collar as she frails her arms around, trying to break free but miserably fails. Reborn ignores Tsuna's weak attempt at a struggle as he happily gallops to his treasure room with a screaming Tsuna in tow, leaving behind a gaping Takeshi and beautiful long silver haired girl as they look on in disbelief at what they witnessed. They had just barely entered the sense and were jaw dropping like idiots.

"T-tsuna!?" Takeshi shouts in horror that his best friend was going to get rapped by a dragon as he made an attempt at running to her rescue, but was stopped when the princess snapped out of her shock and stops him by grabbing his shoulders.

"What are you thinking, idiot wannabe knight!? Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Let's get out of here while we still have the chance!?" The silverette beautiful girl, Hayato, sneers in annoyance and not quite lady like at her so called rescuers idiocy. She was beyond pissed. First, she was relieved that someone finally made it pass the dragon and she had pretended to be asleep so the knight would kiss her to break her curse. But instead of kissing her, the idiot knight just violently shook her 'awake' before dragging her out the tower at a rushed pace, completely ignoring how the prophecy was supposed to go.

"No!" Takeshi shouts back with a sharp, dangerous glint in his now cold wise eyes, much to Hayato's shock at seeing a different side of the happy go lucky idiot.

"Tsuna is not only my best friend, but the most precious thing to me! And I'm not going to just leave her here to get scarred for life!? I've made a promise to protect her and I'm not going to break that promise!" Takeshi uncharacteristically snarls back while Hayato has flinched slightly from the cold glare she received. She wasn't used to such intense glares. Usually, knight and princes alike would bow down to her and did her every bidding so they could receive her wealth, but this was new to her.

After a moment of tense silence, Hayato finally broke the glaring contest and sighs heavily in great annoyance. "Fine! We'll save your baka girlfriend, but we can't do that if we don't make a solid plan!" Hayato finally gives in while Takeshi's smile returns instantly. The thankful bright smile made Hayato's heart flutter, which made her blink in confusion before she mentally brushes it off.

~ With Reborn and Tsuna ~

Tsuna was still trying to convince the dragon that 'that a romantic relationship wouldn't work or last between them' for the last 5 minutes, but the dragon ignores her rambling as he enters the treasure room where the whole entire ballroom was filled with so many golden coins Tsuna doubt she could count them all even if it took her the rest of her life and many priceless jewels anyone would want to steal for themselves. Tsuna had a feeling Rebotn brought her in this room was because this was the biggest room out of the whole castle and it would fit his gigantic size.

The panicking brunette made an"Oof!" sound when she was suddenly dropped on top of a king size bed that had black silk sheets. Reborn wraps his long tail around the bed area to prevent Tsuna from escaping as he lifts up his head up high to reach the top of the chandelier as he uses light fire breathing to light it up and make room more light up as the gold and treasure glows beautifully from the lamp's reflection.

"Do you like it?" Tsuna slutters when she hears a deep seductive voice rumble from the dragon's throat. She snaps her head up at the dragon and jaw drops, 'It can't be. Did the dragon just t-talk?' Tsuna shock was cut short.

"I asked if you would like all this treasure? If so, it's yours, but in order to obtain it you'll have to belong to only me cause it seems my heart beats very quickly for you. You should feel very proud to catch my interest, it's not an easy accomplishment as you already may know." Reborn explains more clearly as he leans his head down closer to Tsuna and smirks confidently. He was sure that his beautiful new mate would take the rare offer and be his cause all humans are greedy beings and would do anything to get his treasure.

"U-um... N-no thanks? I'm content with the way how I'm living now just fine, thank you." Tsuna answers without hesitation, but she does shutters slightly from still trying to get completely over her shock. The dragon became mentally surprised as he gazes down at the beautiful adorably cute brunette with disbelieving glowing narrowed eyes and an indifferent face.

"I-i mean, yeah, I want money cause all people do, but I won't go as so low as taking money without earning it fairly." Tsuna explains herself timidly as she secretly looks around to try to find an escape, but found none.

Reborn humms in an intriguing way as he mumbles, "... Aren't you an interesting human..." while he looks down at Tsuna in a different light as he felt his heart flutter at hearing such genuine words. Tsuna then suddenly had a bad feeling, "Fine, if I can't woo you with money and treasure, then I will have to use my last resort." Reborn said as he smirks widely while dark mist like cloud surrounds him and starts to cover his entire body. Tsuna squeaks and leans in curiously when the smoke was getting smaller, she then shrieks in surprise when a large, strong hand pops out of the mist and grabs hold of her slim wrists.

Tsuna went wide eyes, making her eyes even wider as her jaw drops cause the next thing she saw was a FREAKING GROWN MAN!... Correction, a FREAKING DROP DEAD GORGEOUS SEXY MAN!?... AND HE WAS NAKED!? The used to be dragon was now a tall grown man that looks to be in his early 20s, he had wild silk black spiky hair with round curly sideburns on both sides of his godly handsome face. Natural tan skin that gave Tsuna the idea he was Italian or Indian, she went with the first guess. He now had black sharp, wise and observant eyes that look to be black holes that never end, with a strong lean muscular but not too muscular body. And strangly he still had the spike collar around his neck. Tsuna was a hair away from fainting when her eyes lands on the THING in between his long powerful legs.

"I'll just give you one of the most passionate pleasurable experience you have ever received, so much so that you wouldn't ever want to leave." Reborn purrs with dark lust evicted in his deep sexy voice as he easily pushes a shocked Tsuna on her back and saddles her hips to pin her down on the bed while he uses one hand to grab both her wrists and forces them above her head. Tsuna desperately struggles as her cheeks heat up in an dark blush that wasn't leavig anytime soon, but it was futile, even in his human form Reborn was still superior to her strength. She clenches her teeth together to stop a foreign sound from leaving her throat when Reborn uses his free hand to gently grope and message her right breast while he rocks his hips back and forth to make a spark of pleasure go up their spines.

"T-takeshi! Help m-!?" Tsuna's cries for help were silenced when Reborn slams his hot lips on top of her small pink ones in a deep, passionate kiss, the dragon becomes angry that HIS mate screamed for another man's name when she should only be screaming for his name. Just when Reborn was going to go further and force the brunette's small mouth open to explore her hot wet sweet cavern, he absurdly pulls away from the wonderful kiss as he grunts loudly in pain when an arrow pierced his right shoulder while his eyes glowed in a yellow dangerous glare.

"You bastard! You'll have to get rid of me first before you even think about laying your dirty hands on Tsuna!" Takeshi shouts angrily, holding up the bow (that Tsuna dropped) he used to hurt the dragon before he quickly ran out the door. Dark magic starts to radiate off of Reborn as he silently snarls and quietly growls in mixed pain and raging anger, with ease, he pulls out the arrow in a fluent motion and throws it aside. The wound he had received had instantly healed because of his legendary sun flames as he quickly grabs a nearby chain and uses it to tie Tsuna's wrist to the head board of the bed.

**"So be it, you foolish human."** Was the only thing Reborn growls out in a dark murderous tone that indicates you've met your end as he makes sure his new found soul mate was unable to escape easily by putting a lock on the chain, he climbs off the bed as he took a couple of steps to the door before the mist has returned. Changing into his stronger form once again Reborn proceeded to go hunt the foolish knight down, not noticing the long haired silverette hiding behind a large treasure chest as he left. Hayato sighed in relief at not getting found out before she rushes to the surprised brunette's side, using a dagger she found in the room to use as a lock pick.

"T-thank you for helping me. You're the princess we were sent to rescue right?" Tsuna said in gratitude, but inwardly she felt slightly disappointed when Reborn stopped which made her curse her teenage hormones.

"Yes, I am, call me Hayato... And if I didn't know better, I would have thought you were actually starting to enjoy yourself." Hayato says with an amused teasing glint in her eyes as she enjoys how red Tsuna's face was becoming.

"W-who would enjoy something like that?!" Tsuna stammered to defend herself as she turns her head to hide her strawberry face, embarrassed that she was so easily caught. "Tsk, virgin." Was Hayato's only response as she rolls her eyes before she smirks happily in smugness when the lock finally clicks open and the chains all came loose.

"Now let's get out of here." Hayato said hurriedly in seriousness while she grabs Tsuna wrist to pull her out of the bed and run out the door in a sprint. "But what about Takeshi? Is he going to be okay?" Tsuna said, unsure with worry laced in her soft voice as they ran through the large hallways to reach the exit.

"Don't worry about that idiot! He should be fin-?!" Hayato was cut off when Takeshi suddenly came into view and picked both her and Tsuna up on his shoulders while he ran like the devil was after him.

"You!? What happened to the plan!? Why is that monster not tangled up in his own chains!?" Hayato shouts panicked with mixed annoyance as she pales when she saw the dragon was after them and would no doubt catch up any second.

"Sorry! He's smarter than he looks and I had no choice but to abort the plan!" Takeshi shouts back as he quickens his pace when he hears the dragon roar furiously once he caught sight of his mate being taken. Takeshi was halfway across the bridge now and he was sweating heavily as he pales when he glances back and saw the dragon was just an inch from biting his head off.

With all the luck in the world, Reborn was roughly pulled back by the chain and chokes slightly from the sudden pull. Takeshi sighs heavily as he finally made it across the bridge and sets down both the girls. "Come on, let's get out of here." Hayato sighs in relief as well as she crosses her arms over her chest and follows Takeshi into the forest.

"Tsuna, are you coming?" Takeshi calls out while Tsuna broke out of her daze from staring worriedly at Reborn, who was roaring furiously and roughly pulling on the chain, trying to desperately get his mate back.

"Y-yes, coming!" Tsuna reassures as she gave Reborn one last sad glance before she starts to reluctantly leave. Reborn grits his teeth as he roars one last devastated lonely hollower before slumping over with his head bowed. Tsuna swore she heard the faintest voice whispering "Please don't leave me, I love you." which caused her to grit her teeth together complication of her emotions, but she had no choice but to continue on with her journey and save her village.

After that incident, Takeshi was forced to carry a screaming and protesting Hayato over his shoulders like a potato sack because she had refused to continue following a fake knight and wimpy girl. She had reasoned that if her prince charming wanted to rescue and marry her, he himself should come while she sits on a log stubbornly and patiently waits for him. Seeing that the girl was being stubborn and prideful, Takeshi decided to just drag her along cause he had a feeling the prince wouldn't waste his 'precious energy' just to walk a three day's journey. After much screaming and protesting and many insults directed at the humming baseball lover, Hayato finally gave up and willingly followed the two.

Now that brings us to what is happening now. Takeshi and Hayato we're in rather loud (one-sided) argument with Hayato yelling at Takeshi for being an idiot because he brought wet logs to start a fire, Takeshi laughs off the insults easily and insists that they could still use the logs as mates to sit on, much to Hayato's urge to strangle the frustrating easy going boy and Tsuna's sweat drop at seeing the one-sided argument becoming ongoing and how 'well' the two got 'along'.

Tsuna in fact, wasn't really paying too much attention to the loud and useless argument. Her thoughts kept on unconsciously traveling back to the moment she had to parted from the dragon, how sad and heart breaking his expression was when saying his last words. She felt her heart was stabbed with a rusty nail every time she recalls the lonely words of the dragon. He may have tried to bribe and force her, but it was all in the name of love Tsuna would like to believe. Plus, it wasn't often Tsuna gotten a (sort of) sincere love confession and not just some half assed 'I like you and think your hot, so lets have sex' confession from the boys in her village.

_'Why do I feel this way? How did I develop affection for him so quickly? Is this what it's like to be in love? It hurts, a lot.'_ Tsuna thought bitterly as the corners of her lip curves down into a sadden frown of sudden loneliness despite her being with her friend, her heart continues to beat painfully in her chest.

Before the brunette could further think about her mix feelings, she was interrupted when an uncomfortable sensation pricked her stomach. She looks around in absurd alert cause her intuition was now going wild, meaning that she or her companions were endangered. Tsuna warily looks over at the annoyed princess and the grinning baseball star, and goes wide eyed in horror when she sees a poisonous snake silently slithering its way to the closest moving object which was Hayato's ankle as it bares its fangs. Tsuna was on the move and without thinking she slammed herself into Hayato, making the hotheaded princess shout in pain when she trips over one of the logs Takeshi brought and harshly fell on her side. She would've instantly cursed up a storm and yell at the brunette, but she cuts herself short when she heard Tsuna cries out painfully while she clutches a rapidly swelling, red bump from the side of her right leg as a snake quickly cries to flee the scene. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi shouts worried and now alert as he wields his katana and vengefully with surprising quickness, cuts off the head of the snake that dared to bite his best friend.

Quickly Hayato and Takeshi went to Tsuna's fallen form. The brunette had pained tears in the corner of her eyes as Takeshi did the natural procedure of attending to a poisonous snake bite by grabbing his traveling bag and frantically digging around to bring out an old hunting dagger and a bottle of alcohol that they brought for medical reasons. Hayato was freaking out and feeling many emotions of confusion of why Tsuna would take a die for her, Takeshi saw this and instructs her to help hold Tsina down.

"I'll be removing the venom now, Tsuna. I try to do it quickly." Takeshi gave a quick reassurance as he with a swift movement made a cut using the knife in Tsuna's wound, making the youngest of the three wince while gritting her teeth in pain as a mixture of blood but mostly clear liquid flow out of the bump. Takeshi latches his mouth onto the cut as he sucks as much poison out the inflicted wound as much as possible. Quickly, he spits out the clear liquid that had a mixture of red into the ground when his mouth gotten full before starting the painful process once again. Once satisfied that he got all of the poison out, he grabs the alcohol bottle and took a swig, using it something like one would mouthwash when rising their teeth as he used to rest of the alcohol to pour it on to Tsuna wound that was less swollen now while she has hissed at the stinging pain.

"There." Takeshi says after spitting out the alcohol, he mutters up a smile in mild relief while Hayato tore the lower end of her plain white dress and use the clothes article as a bandage to wrap Tsuna's wound carefully with a guilty expression on her face. "That should be good for now, but we should really head to the nearest town in the morning and take you to a doctor to get a proper care to be sure it's out of your system." He continues with a faint worry nick in his brow while Tsuna has sat up right after Hayato was done tying a tight knot in the bandage wouldn't come loose.

"What the heck were you thinking!? You could've just warned me instead of jumping in like that!? Are you so desperate that you would die in order to get me to my prince in order to save your stupid village?!" Hayato shouts angrily and mix confusion with a red face before Takeshi could start scolding his friend for her usual reckless behavior.

Tsuna innocently tilts her head, "Hm? Well, because I knew you wouldn't be able to dodge in time, so this was the next best thing. And no, I knew even I didn't make it, then you would have bear with it like I am. But I didn't want you get hurt when I knew I could've done something to prevent it. Even if you weren't a princess, I wouldn't care if I got bitten a thousand times if that's what it took to protect a friend." Tsuna said it in an easy way as if it was the most obvious answer in the world while Takeshi has sighed heavily at seeing the usual excuse of his friend, but had a tired smile on his face.

Hayato looks shocked for a moment and for a second she looks like she was about to cry, but she surprised the two with her response "I shall follow you where you go, Jyuudamie-Hime! I have never received such kindness as pure as yours by anyone! I will be by your side as your right-hand woman no matter what!" Hayato declares in complete loyalty and devotion with sparkly eyes and you could practically see the rapidly wagging vividly real dog tail waving back and forth in pure happiness.

"WHAT!? BUT YOUR A PRINCESS!?"

Tsuna's protests and cries didn't make its way into the stubborn silverette's ears while Takeshi has laughed good naturally and comments on how Tsuna has made a new friend, which has somehow ended up making Takeshi and Hayato going into another one of their one-sided arguments while Tsuna has sighed deeply in great distress. This was going to be a long journey.


End file.
